


丛林法则

by Godusevpn



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn
Summary: 抹布次，次元大介被绑架了的故事
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	丛林法则

这实在是令人意外，拍卖次元大介竟然进行地如此顺利，本以为没人会对这条养不熟的恶犬感兴趣，事实却恰恰相反，客人们争相出价，价格涨得一次比一次快。  
“真是有趣，我都不知道我这么值钱。”次元嘲讽似地低声说道：“你们的客户可真够恶趣味的。”  
一时口舌之快让次元挨了一顿打，为了防止他继续破坏客人们的兴致，他们给他戴上了口枷。等到拍卖完成时，次元手上脚上都带着镣铐，脖子上戴着项圈，项圈和手铐是连在一起的，不会给次元任何反击的可能。次元的眼睛也被蒙上了，被塞进铁笼里装上了货车。  
中途辗转了好几次，从货车下来到了飞机上，之后又到了船上。他们不给次元任何食物，输液是仅有的补充能量的方式。笼子又小又闷，船舱里充满了鱼类内脏腐烂的气味。  
蒙在眼前的那块黑布终于被人摘下来，次元眨了眨眼，适应了外界的光线后，映入眼帘的是一个熟悉的面孔。  
“次元大介，你也有落在我手里这天呢。”那人走上前，挑起次元的下巴，细细端详：“这几年，你没怎么变化。”  
“你难道变了吗？我记得你以前是个肮脏的恋童癖，现在改变口味了吗？”次元没有显示出丝毫害怕的模样。  
那人命手下架着次元的胳膊让次元站起来，对着次元的肚子猛踢一脚。次元这两天粒米未进，浑身无力，突然被人突然踢了肚子，一时觉得眼前发黑，双腿好不容易支撑住身体以不至于倒下。  
腹部传来的痛感还没过去，背部又挨了重重一击，次元顿时失去平衡栽倒在地板上。多日未进食的肠胃在外界这番对待下痉挛了，一股酸水从食道涌上来，次元呕吐了，他当然吐不出多少食物，后面只能难受地干咳。  
“真可怜，是不是？”那人拉开裤子拉链，露出阴茎，说道：“舔射它，我可以允许你吃饭。”  
“做梦去吧！”  
那人扇了次元一耳光，清脆的响声回荡在空荡荡的房间。随后那人用开口器强行掰开次元的嘴，将阴茎塞入次元嘴里乱捣。  
散发着腥臭味的异物强行捣进嘴里，次元扭头想躲开。那人拽住次元的头发，拽着次元转过脸。  
好恶心。次元心里想道：这家伙胯下这东西不大，可是好脏，他平时也喜欢让人给他口吗？那玩意儿在触碰我的舌头，可恶，这味道又腥又臭，我可能一个周都吃不下饭了。  
那人倒是能自得其乐，在次元不配合的情况下勃起，射了次元一嘴。  
“真是条野狗。”那人面对次元锋利的眼神，缓慢而高傲的说道：“我对你这种年纪的人没多少兴趣，你太老了，性格还不讨喜。”  
“那就把我放了！”  
“这可不行，次元大介先生，我是一个商人，我把你买下来，就一定要挣回本钱。虽然我不喜欢你这种老家伙，可是我雇佣的士兵们却不挑，他们急需你去抚慰他们。”  
“你和那猴子坏了我的生意，现在我要你加倍奉还。”这是次元被拖走前听到的最后一句话。  
买下次元大介的是一个出名的商人，也是个臭名昭著的恋童癖，当初次元和鲁邦一块偷走证据，曝光了这个人。本以为这人已经身败名裂，没想到他换了个身份继续人模狗样地生活。  
次元在心里恶狠狠地咒骂了一句。要是马格南还在自己手里，自己准会打爆那个贱人的脑壳。  
次元被拖进一个审讯室一样的房间，里面早就有十几个人等在那儿了。  
“老板交待了，别玩死就行。”  
人群爆发出一阵哄笑，几人上前按住次元，另外一个人从兜里掏出军刀来割破次元的裤子。他故意将刀刃划过次元的大腿内侧，然后用舌头去舔伤口流出来的血，舌尖不断去描摹伤口的形状，仿佛想从伤口处舔进去吸食血肉。另外几个士兵也跟他一样乐于见到次元因忍耐疼痛而皱眉的表情，但是现在泄欲是重中之重，他们已经几个月没人口拐卖的生意可做了，早就憋的不行，他们催促伙伴动作快一点，不要磨磨蹭蹭。  
劣质的橙色囚服很容易就被撕扯开来，士兵们已经等不及了，他们甚至都不愿排队。次元后穴里塞着一根阴茎，嘴里含着一根，乳头也被他们当做性玩具——他们把阴茎放在次元的乳头上摩擦。这些人当然不会大发慈悲给次元润滑，粗大的阴茎硬挤进干涩的后穴，那种疼痛好像身体被撕成两半。次元流血了，那些人高兴得很，鲜血提供了润滑，满足了他们的施虐欲。一个人发泄后退出来，另一个人紧接上，次元的嘴和后穴都不闲着。士兵们喜欢用内射来满足自己的征服欲，次元的后穴里全是腥臭的精液。他们还强迫次元将精液吃下去，次元极度不配合，任凭他们如何打骂也不开口。有个人骂了句脏话，解开腰带对着次元撒尿，尿液溅了次元一身。另外几个人见了，纷纷效仿，故意尿到次元的头发上和脸上。  
这群人享完乐子后，像踢开垃圾一样将次元踢到一边，骂骂咧咧地喝酒去了。  
有清洁工过来领着次元到浴室，那个清洁工身材矮小，是个被拐来的幼童，因为身体有一点问题卖不出去，就成了这儿的杂物工，那个浴室也不过是一个装了水管的毛坯房，被拐卖来的人就住在这种恶劣的环境中。  
只有冷水，寒意彻骨的冷水供次元清洗身体。  
“感觉如何，次元大介？他们把你照顾的不错吧。”老板不知何时走了过来。  
“呵，难怪你做生意赔本，你花了上百万把我买回来，要是我早早被折磨死了，你的钱也打水漂了。”次元头也不回。  
“果然和传闻一样，是条难驯服的恶犬，”老板并没有表现出怒气，反而笑了：“我自有办法靠你赚钱。”  
晚上次元和那个清洁工一块睡在地板上，那孩子看起来被那群兵痞打怕了，次元问他什么都不肯开口。  
他们给了次元几天休息的时间，几天后次元又被押到那个审讯室，与上次不同的是，这次老板在现场。  
“这次我让你看看我是如何靠你挣钱的。”老板一挥手，就有两个士兵去拿起放在桌子上的摄像机。  
摄像机开启式一闪一闪的红光就像恶鬼的眼睛，盯着赤裸的次元，冷漠无情地记录下他的痛苦。  
这次那些人用上了刑具，他们用鞭子抽打次元的臀部。那些人用的是马鞭，质地粗糙，打在屁股上又疼又麻，每次鞭打都会留下红印子。  
这些人打够了之后，将次元按在桌子上，轮流后入他。  
那些人的手上都沾了盐水，他们掰开次元的臀瓣插进去的时候，次元会感受到加倍的痛苦，另一台摄像机就架设在次元面前，准备捕捉他因痛苦崩溃的表情。  
次元没让他们如愿。  
接下来的日子里，次元没找到任何逃脱方法，他没有任何自由和隐私，士兵们随时随地都可以进来操他，甚至直接再那个孩子的面前侵犯他。他们经常给次元注射肌肉松弛剂以防止次元反击，一切都计划的那么周密，不给次元任何反击的机会。  
次元想把自己的意识隐藏起来，假装感受不到这些虐待。  
那人粉碎了次元最后一点自保机制。  
那天他们给次元戴上项圈，领着次元来到老板的房间。  
老板盯着电脑屏幕，脸上满是喜悦的微笑。  
“过来，次元。”他招呼次元过去。  
次元刚抬脚，就被人按倒在地上。  
“可不能走过来，乖狗狗要爬过来。”  
次元听得满心嫌恶，幸好那个士兵动作快，拖着次元过去了。  
老板把屏幕转到次元面前，让次元看。屏幕里正是次元被那群士兵性侵的录像。  
“看看这点击量，你现在是网上出名的porn star了。”老板笑了：“需要我给你读一下评论吗？”  
“……住口。”  
“你可没资格命令我，听好了：这家伙真长了个漂亮的屁股；我想操死这条母狗；我想射进他嘴里……”  
“够了，够了！”次元失控地咆哮起来。  
“不喜欢听吗？可惜，今天你要亲耳听他们说。”  
老板打开了一个网页。  
那是直播间。  
他们往次元的屁股里塞了一个跳蛋，那个跳蛋里内置智能系统，每有人打赏一美元，跳蛋的频率就会加快一档。  
次元清楚地听到那些打赏的叮咚声，塞在后穴里的跳蛋震动的越来越猛，次元感觉自己的前列腺快被震麻了，他已经被强制高潮了几次。观众们很喜欢次元伏在地上颤抖的模样，更加卖力地打赏。次元一动也动不了，只能被迫一波一波地高潮。  
不知过了多久，那个该死的跳蛋终于停了。  
“过来，来点附赠的表演。”老板扯着次元的头发将次元拉到他的阴茎前。  
次元垂着头，不打算配合。  
老板“啧”了一声，转头对随从说：  
“把那个小孩带过来。”  
那个孩子被带过来了，满脸的惊恐与不知所措。  
老板抚摸着次元的头发，轻声说道：“如果你实在不配合，我只好让那个孩子代替你完成附加表演了。”  
“你无耻……”  
“对待野狗就是要用无耻的手段，乖，张开嘴。”  
次元张开嘴，含下散发着腥味的阴茎，软软的舌头笨拙地去讨好它。尽管次元的技术不是很好，但是观众主要也不是冲着他的技术来的，他们最喜欢的部分是次元满脸不情愿地，被迫将那些精液舔的一干二净吃进嘴里。  
直播间爆发出了阵阵掌声，次元觉得灵魂被掏空一般，就像被剪掉提线的木偶，软趴趴地倒在地上。  
次元想要哭泣，可是流不出眼泪。  
躺在囚室的地砖上，次元闭上眼睛，什么也不想去考虑，那家伙把整个世界都变成了牢笼，那些片子已经被满互联网传开了，已经无法抹去了。  
好像有人在拉他的胳膊。  
次元睁开眼睛，是那个儿童清洁工。  
孩子递给他一把上满子弹的手枪，是那些士兵常用的那种，估计是他偷来的。  
几天后，次元终于逃脱出那个牢笼，他身上只穿着一件单薄的睡衣，拉着那个孩子，拼命向前逃走。  
再三确定那些人不会追上来后，次元头靠在方向盘上，放声大哭起来。


End file.
